To Have & to Hold
by Sams Witch
Summary: Dean already has three wives what more could he ask for? A fourth? King Robert's daughter Princess Danielle is different kind of Princess. One with beauty and intelligence. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**__ Ok I know I already have a royal story with Forbidden Fruit but I'm so into Prince of Persia right now XD It's such a great movie so I came up with another royal story with Dean as King. What a smexy king! Please review._

* * *

><p>Sam entered Dean's chambers and found Dean just staring out the window. Sam gave a small smile at his older brother and leaned against the door.<p>

"Something catching the king's eye?"

Dean was startled at the sudden intrusion from his thoughts and glanced over his shoulder to find his brother in his chambers. He looked back out the window and sighed, "What am I doing Sam?"

Sam gave Dean a confused look unfolding his arms and keeping them by his side, "What do you mean?"

"Three wives, no children…I am 33 and not getting any younger. The city needs a queen and for her to bear me a son to take over the royal throne when my turn is up," Dean sighed closing the curtain and turning around. Sam could see the look of disappointment and distress all in his brothers face, "Dad would have my hide if he was still alive. He would be on me wondering which one I've chosen to bear the child and when I look at all three of them not one can keep my interest. First wife, Princess Suzie, married her because Dad had requested it on his death bed. He wanted to see me married before he died. Second wife, Princess Laura, she was a little prettier than Suzie thought she'd be a little more fun in bed," Dean shrugged, "Not likely…then third wife Princess Rissa, I only married her for the political part so our people will be joined as one. And not one Sam can even keep the most intellectual conversation or keep me entertained in bed."

Sam frowned at his brother. Dean was restless, bored and they all knew what that was going to turn the Palace into. Something they didn't like to see. The King always had to be happy.

"Well, I have some happy news," said Sam placing a hand on his brothers shoulder, "King Robert will be here any minute. We can sit around drinking and talking about the war stories we all have."

Dean smiled, "That would cheer me up brother."

"I thought so," Sam grinned, "Let's go see if he's here."

Princess Danielle road in the carriage with her father King Robert towards Winchester Palace. She hasn't been here since she was a little girl right before the war had started and her father and the Winchester men had went to war for a couple years while Queen Mary took care of her while her father was away. She smiled remembering the memories she had with Queen Mary going into the market place and picking up priceless items, Queen Mary will braid her hair every night before bed, tell her a romantic story of princesses and princes to get her to sleep and Princess Danielle loved every moment of it.

And when the men came home they were older and Princess Danielle could never keep her eyes off the oldest brother Prince Dean. He was Prince then but now he was King with three wives. And when she heard he got married her heart shattered, she knew her chance to be with him was gone.

King Robert looked at his daughter seeing the look on her face, "Something on your mind dear?"

Danielle looked at her father and grinned, "No father…just excited to see the Winchester men. It's been a very long time."

"Indeed it has." He leaned over and kissed his daughters forehead, "How long?"

"Hmmm, ten years. I was twelve when you came back from war."

"Ten years," sighed King Robert shaking his head, "You're making me feel like an old man Danielle."

She laughed and kissed her fathers cheek, "Sorry daddy."

Danielle looked out the carriage window and smiled seeing the Winchester home. The carriage stopped and her heart raced against her chest seeing Dean walk out the door. She bit her bottom lip sitting back and letting her father get out first.

"Bobby," said both Dean and Sam walking down the Palace steps.

"Dean and Sam…oh should I say King Dean now," said Bobby with a smile, "King…and you're younger than me."

Dean laughed shaking his old friends hand. He looked towards the carriage and saw Danielle coming out and felt his heart and breathing stop at the sight of her. Their eyes locked and she smiled at him. Dean looked back at Bobby, "Bobby you get re-married?"

Bobby gave him a look and looked behind him, "They should call you King Idjit, that's my daughter Princess Danielle."

Dean swallowed hard. His daughter, Princess Danielle.

Danielle smiled at the two Winchesters, "I know it's been a long time," she said and both of them smiled at her.

"It sure has," Dean mumbled walking past Bobby and to her. Both Bobby and Sam arched an eyebrow watching Dean. "You were twelve last time I saw you…now you're-"

"22…sir."

"22…" Dean repeated as he looked her over. "In all my travels I've never seen such a rare jewel."

Danielle's cheeks turned a rosy color as she glanced at her father while Dean took her hand in his and kissed it. Her cheeks turned redder as she looked back into his eyes as he kept his lips on her hand.

"I think he's found number four," whispered Sam towards Bobby.

"If he hurts her-"

"We know Bobby…we know…how about we go get a drink." Sam placed his arm around Bobby's shoulders and headed up the palace stairs as Dean took Danielle's hand and followed them up.

Up in the tallest tower the three wives stared down at the new comers and stared daggers at the new Princess.

"Get ready girls," said Suzie, the oldest wife, "There's the new competition. He's going to try to bed her and make her a new wife. Frankly with you two around I feel there is no need for more competition."

"Then let's get rid of the little brat," said Laura fuming at the sight of her husband holding another woman's hand. She was the most jealous one of the bunch.

"How do we do that?" asked Rissa. "We can't just tell her to leave. King Robert is an old friend of theirs they've known both of them longer than us. Dean would have our heads if we threw them out."

"They're here for a week," said Suzie, "We'll make it nice and uncomfortable for her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Princess Danielle was still surprised at the room the King had given her for her stay. It was huge and the balcony looked over the city. Her room was also near the King's chambers, something his wives didn't even have. The servants continued putting her stuff away as she walked around the room wearing just a white casual dress. Her dark brown hair was half up in curls and over her shoulder. She ran her hand over the king size bed when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and was in shock at seeing Princess Suzie standing there.

Princess Danielle bowed with the servants. She wasn't Queen but she was Dean's first wife and had seniority over everything.

"Princess Suzie, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Princess Danielle standing up.

Princess Suzie just smiled at her and looked around the room, "I see the King set you up in one of the better rooms."

Danielle placed her hands together in front of her and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Suzie walked around the room looking at everything and Danielle felt like she was being sized up by the first wife.

"I've never even been in this room," Suzie looked over at Danielle seeing the fear in her eyes and smiled, "You must be something of interest towards him."

Danielle quickly turned to her, "No, no that's not it at all. Dean…King Dean and my father they are war buddies, friends with the Winchesters. There's no-"

"Shhh…sweetheart, we all know how he is," she walked up to her staring her down, "But for your information you keep your pretty little manicured nails off of him," Danielle's eyes widened, "He only sees you as young meat something he can bed and throw out nothing more. You won't be the fourth, there won't be a fourth and for the others I am going to get rid of them to because I am the first and I will bear his children. So if you even look at him so help me-"

"Suzie!"

Both woman turned their heads to see Dean standing in the doorway looking angry. Danielle was breathing heavily, fear running through her body. Suzie stood straight up staring at her husband. Danielle looked at her then back at Dean who was staring angrily at Suzie.

"Dean…" she started.

"Suzie I want you to go grab the other wives and wait for me in the hall."

"But-"

"NOW!" Danielle was staring down at the floor as she heard Suzie leave. "Everyone out." The servants placed the items down and quickly walked out shutting the door behind them.

Dean looked up from the door and saw Danielle still standing there with her head down. He walked over to her cupping her chin in his hand as he stood in front of her. Their eyes met.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly, "I didn't mean to cause any trouble in the palace. I can-"

"Shhh, no princess," he said softly rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "Don't let my wives scare you away. I want you here." He smiled down at her and the back of his hand he softly caressed her cheek. Her heart was pounding quickly against her chest as she closed her eyes savoring his touch.

She opened her eyes knowing she shouldn't be doing this. She placed her hand on his and took it off her cheek, "I don't want to cause any kind of trouble," she walked around him, "It's not why I came here."

"Why did you come?" He turned to watch her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was just so remarkably beautiful. She was perfect.

She smiled, "To see you and Sam and to see the Winchester Palace again. There are a lot of good memories here with your mother and me."

Dean grinned, "She talked fondly of you. She actually hoped one day Sam would wed you because you two are a little closer in age."

Danielle smiled, "It could work."

Dean shook his head taking her hand in his, "No it couldn't."

She frowned, "Why not?"

"Because there is another Winchester that wants to bed you," he brought her hand to his lips once again staring into her eyes desperately searching them.

Danielle's breath hitched in her throat and a tingling sensation hit her lower abdomen with his words. The King wanted another wife and her to be it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **_I'm so sorry. I posted this chapter and then on my way to work I realized I forgot the beginning. So I added and reposted. Enjoy!_

The three wives were sitting in the dining room waiting for their husband, the King to walk in at any moment. The fear on the young ones face was a clue that she knew something was wrong. The oldest had a strong face on, showing them she wasn't afraid and that she was stronger than the two, which to her she thought a king, their King needed.

Dean walked in with his arms crossed across his chest and all three sat straighter up looking at him. He was angry they could tell.

"Is everything ok baby?" Rissa asked, "Want me to give you a backrub?"

"No," he said and she licked her lips looking at the other two wives then him, "I need to talk to you three." He walked towards Suzie, "if you pull another stunt like that again you're gone! You understand me? I won't have you disrespecting my guest because you are jealous! They are friends and you will show them respect."

Suzie didn't show any sign of fear or that she was worried. It looked like she wasn't even breathing she was that still, "Yes sir. I will apologize to her."

"Good that's what I like to hear."

He looked at all three of them, "That goes for everyone. While they are here you treat them as you would treat me."

The girls nodded, "Yes sir."

"Go get dressed for dinner."

The girls nodded as they all got up and each gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out. Dean sighed running a hand down his face walking a little more into the room.

Danielle watched from the above balcony, her hands on the railing watching Dean. She saw and heard everything that went on and felt bad for the wives. She didn't want to cause any trouble. She bit her bottom lip watching him. He was even more handsome than she remembered. She watched him pace the floor of the sitting room and she smiled leaning over the railing. She knew it was fine to watch him and look at him but no more. He already had three wives and Danielle didn't want to be a fourth. She wanted to be the one and only. And she knew with King Dean Winchester that would never happen.

Danielle could only dream.

Dean stood with Sam and Rissa in the dining hall when Danielle and her father walked in. Dean looked up and smiled at Danielle. Dean took Rissa's hand and walked a few steps towards Danielle.

"Danielle," he said and she smiled at him, "This is my third wife Rissa, Rissa this is Danielle. She is King Robert's daughter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Danielle curtseying before Rissa.

"It's really nice to meet you too," said Rissa smiling at Danielle.

"Hey Dean, I need to speak with you," said Sam and Dean nodded.

Dean looked at Rissa, "Play nice."

Rissa smiled at him as he kissed her cheek and winked at Danielle. When he walked away Danielle bit her lip nervously wondering how this wife was going to react to her. She looked to be the same age as her maybe a year or two older like Sam's age.

"Look I know you and the other wives don't like me here-"

"Nonsense," said Rissa.

"No, I know...Dean told you to be nice to me."

Rissa looked at her and wanted to tell her a deep secret that she has been hiding. She smiled at Danielle, "Danielle...I'm not like the other two. I'm not heartless or dependent on money or Dean himself like those two. And I'm not a jealous hag either."

Danielle couldn't help but laugh and Dean looked over and smiled at her.

"Ok, I get it so watch out for the oldest two."

"Yes and I'll watch your back for you too." Rissa winked at her and she smiled.

"Hey baby," said Dean walking up behind Rissa, "Make sure to have Danielle sit to my left at dinner alright?"

Rissa turned to him with wide eyes, "But...that's Suzie's seat she'll-"

"Get over it. I want Danielle next to me." He kissed her forehead and smiled at Danielle before walking back.

"What's going on?" asked Danielle nervously.

"Well Suzie has another reason to hate you."

"But I haven't done anything. I told her I didn't come here for Dean."

"Doesn't matter you're going to be sitting next to Dean at dinner. You're taking her seat."

Danielle sighed and bit her bottom lip, "She is really going to hate me."

"Come on," said Rissa grabbing Danielle's hand and walking her towards the end of the table where Dean sat at the head.

"Are you sure?" asked Danielle getting a bad feeling about this.

"He is King and what he wants goes," said Rissa sitting down next to her, "Never argue with him and never go against his wishes. If he insists that you sit next to him you sit next to him."

Danielle nodded as she slowly sat down in the seat next to Dean's chair. She bit her lip glancing at it and saw the men making their way over. Sam took the seat on the right of Dean and she knew definitely now she had just messed up the order and knew she was in trouble.

Dean sat down in his seat and winked at Danielle. She gave him a small smile as he picked her hand up and kissed it.

"Are you enjoying your stay so far?" he asked with his hand still in hers.

"Yes I am thank you."

"My pleasure." He ran his thumb over her hand softly and the way he said pleasure sent a slight mixture of excitement and lust run through her body.

She licked her lips then bit her bottom one staring in his gorgeous green eyes. He smiled seeing the affect he was having on her. He looked down at her lips and all he wanted to do was suck and bite at them.

Sam looked at Rissa who was playing with her napkin. She glanced up at him and gave him a small smile before looking towards the entrance of the dining hall where Suzie and Laura had walked in. The two stopped and looked at Dean. He was holding her hand and softly touching her. They knew that Danielle was going to be more than a guest towards Dean and they didn't like it one bit, especially Suzie. She didn't want to lose the power she had and Laura didn't want to lose the money.

Laura looked at Suzie, "Looks like you are being replaced as first wife."

Suzie's head quickly spun towards Laura giving her a dirty look, "I will _always_ be first. You should know that."

The two walked into the hall and Laura took her seat next to Sam and casually ran her hand up his thigh. He turned his head giving her a dirty look as he flung her hand off his thigh. She just gave a small laugh and turned in her seat. That was Laura she loved sex and money. She had cheated on Dean a few times because her lust had gotten the best of her but she was always secret about it.

"Baby," said Suzie, "What's going on?"

Dean looked at her and Danielle quickly pulled her hand away from Dean and looked away from the two. She looked at Rissa and she gave her an 'its ok look.' She rubbed her arm softly and letting her know its ok. Suzie wouldn't dare do anything.

"I gave Danielle your seat. Is that a problem?"

Of course it was a problem but Suzie wasn't going to cause a scene in front of everyone. Not yet anyway.

She smiled and said, "No," she leaned down and kissed his lips, marking her territory before standing back up and looking at Danielle. Danielle slowly looked at her nervously. "She is a guest after all." She gave her a look that said, 'Stay away.'

"I knew you would understand." Dean smiled at her before turning back to Danielle and frowning seeing her hands both in her lap and looking away from him. Instead she looked at Sam.

"So how do you all know each other again?" asked Laura as the food was placed on the table.

Before Dean could speak up Danielle answered, "My father and them were war buddies." She glanced at Dean who smiled at her and she smiled back, "My father, King Robert," she smiled at her father and he winked at her, "He dropped me off here to be with Queen Mary while they all went to war. I was...I believe seven. They came back when I was 12."

"Five years you were all at war?" asked Rissa and Sam nodded.

"Very long five years," said Sam.

"My father tells me about the war stories and what they did all the time." Danielle smiled at her father again. She then looked at Dean, "It's one of the reasons we're visiting. We missed the Winchesters."

"Well," said Suzie with a glass of wine in her hand and giving a look towards Danielle that she could tell was a fake smile and a death glare, "Isn't that nice."

Dean looked at her hearing her tone and gave her a slight glare, "It is nice...Suzie. And is that just your first glass of wine tonight?"

"Why no Dean honey it's not." She smiled at him and he could tell she was pissed.

Dean ignored her and looked back at Danielle seeing her hand back up on the table and took it in his.

"This is my fourth," said Suzie with a glare, "Four seems to be the magic number around here. "

Dean smiled looking at Danielle, "Four is my favorite number."

Suzie looked between Danielle and Dean not liking the look he was giving Danielle. "So it is." Suzie threw her head back and downed her wine. Danielle saw the way Suzie was drinking and eyeballing her and Dean. She didn't want them to think she was taking anyone's place or take Dean away from them. She took her hand from Dean's and looked at Suzie, "So, uh, Suzie how did you and Dean meet?" She turned to fully give Suzie her attention.

"I was a servant here in the palace and Dean noticed me right away. The rest is history."

Danielle smiled, "That's so sweet." She looked at Dean who was talking to one of the servants and seemed to have ignored the whole thing. Danielle frowned a bit and looked at Suzie who was also frowning at Dean.

"Enough chit chat," said Dean, "Let's enjoy this delicious meal." He winked at Danielle and she nodded before the rest of them dug into the meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Danielle, it's been long times since you've been here," said Dean, "Things have changed. It will make me happy if you accompany me for a little tour around the palace."

Danielle bit her bottom lip and looked at her father who nodded. She then looked at Dean and nodded, "That would be nice."

Dean stood up from his chair and pulled her chair out before taking her hand in his. The two walked out of the hall with Laura and Suzie sending death glares into Danielle's back. Everyone noticed how interested Dean was in Danielle. Every time she talked he would be staring at her listening to her and then actually putting in some of his own input. When the other wives talked he ignored them or wasn't interested. Then he would hold her hand softly and stare at her as if she was the only one in the room.

Rissa on the other hand smiled watching the way he was with her. She believed in love at first sight because she herself had fallen once at the sight of a handsome man. She knew the look and the actions, Dean had fallen in love.

"They are so cute," said Rissa.

"I hate her," said Suzie she didn't care if her father was sitting right across from her.

"Just leave her alone."

Suzie turned to Rissa, "This coming from the wife that wished she was sleeping with his brother. If anyone of us is gone it's you." Suzie stood up from the table and walked out.

Laura sat there next to Sam and laughed at the look on Rissa's face as she nipped on a strawberry. Sam was staring at Rissa who had her head down and a few tears rolling down her face. She wiped the tears and got up from the table and ran out.

Sam remembered the first time he met Rissa. He was at her father's palace for a political debate. He should have asked to wed Rissa when he had the chance.

After the tour around the palace Dean took Danielle to her room. The two stopped at her door and she smiled up at him, "Thank you…you really have done a lot to the palace but it's still as beautiful."

"Thank you but it's not as beautiful as you," he ran his thumb across her cheek causing her to blush.

"I don't think you should be saying that."

"Why? It's the truth."

"What about your wives?"

"What about them?"

"They already don't like me."

"Forget about them," he placed his hands on her arms and smiled, "Just think of me."

"It's sort of hard knowing that you have three wives."

"Let's not talk about them."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

Dean's hand turned her doorknob and pushed the door open, "Why don't we go inside?"

Danielle looked up into his eyes and nodded slowly, "Ok." The two walked into her room and closed the door behind them. Little did they know Laura was watching the whole thing with distaste. She knew how Dean was and what he could do. His persuasions were known everywhere especially with a woman. He knew what to say and knew what to do to get them in his bed.

Danielle sat at her vanity brushing her hair as Dean stood outside her balcony looking over his city. For once he looked over it and felt something he's never felt...happy? He didn't know but he felt good. He glanced over his shoulder at Danielle and smiled hearing her humming to herself, a song his mother would sing to him and Sam when they were boys and no doubt when she took care of Danielle for those five years. He watched her carefully brushing her hair and couldn't believe how grown up she looked and how gorgeous she has gotten over the years.

Danielle continued to brush her hair when she saw a necklace coming over her. She gasped as the cold blue diamond hit her chest then moved down the crevice of her breast. Danielle looked at the large blue heart shaped diamond and placed her fingertips against it. "It was your mothers," said Danielle looking at Dean through the mirror as he grabbed her hair softly pulling it out from the necklace. He softly rubbed her neck and shoulder with his hand.

Dean smiled at her through the mirror as he leaned down to her ear, "I thought you deserved it. It looks just as beautiful on you as it did on her."

"I can't accept this."

Dean bit his bottom lip reaching for the diamond. His teeth bit harder on his lip seeing where it was and lightly brushed his fingers against the top of her breast as he picked the diamond up.

"Yes you can. I want you to have it. It's a gift."

She smiled as Dean placed it back on her chest back in the crevice. "Thank you. I love it. I always have." She leaned up and gave a small kiss next to his lips making him smile. She pulled back looking into his eyes and he brushed his thumb against her cheek.

"I should leave so you can get some sleep." He picked her hand up and kissed it before walking out.

Danielle sighed and picked up the diamond looking at it. She always had a crush on Dean, always liked him since she was little. She always saw him as a great warrior and now a great King but he was already married...to three different women! She couldn't be the fourth, she just couldn't...could she?"

Dean was in his room when there was a knock on his door. He smiled thinking it was Danielle but when he reached the door it was not Danielle but Laura.

"Hey baby," she said with a seductive smile and wearing only her robe. She walked past him without even being invited. Laura was very forward with what she wanted.

"What can I do for you Laura?" he asked staying by the door after closing it.

"Baby," she smiled turning around, "You know what I want. Isn't that why you married me?"

Yeah pretty much, thought Dean. She was more forward and prettier than Suzie but had no connections like Rissa.

"I'm not in the mood. Now leave."

"Not in the mood?" Laura's attitude did a complete 180. It happens when someone doesn't get what they want, especially her. "Is it because you slept with that slut in the next room?"

Dean quickly looked at her angrily, "Don't you call her that! You are crossing the line Laura!"

"I just want to know why you won't sleep with your own wife but you can fuck the fresh new meat a few rooms down!"

"I swear Laura if you say another word I will hang you myself!"

Danielle stood outside her room hearing the yelling down the hall. She placed her hand on the necklace and a tear slipped down her eye. So, Laura thought her and Dean slept together, so then the other wives would think so as well. Laura seemed to be the one to run her mouth.

Danielle continued to hear the two yelling at each other than saw the door open. She quickly ran to the stairs and towards the bottom.

"Now you get to your room and don't you _ever_ think about saying any of that shit again about Danielle or any of my guests you hear me!" Dean slammed the door and walked towards the balcony in his room. He sighed angrily and placed his hands on the cement railing. He stared out at the city and realized it wasn't the same feeling he had when he was looking at it while he was in the presence of Danielle.

Dean shook his head and heard a sound below him. He looked over the edge and saw Danielle closing the door to the backyard and hurrying off. He was about to yell for her but decided against it not wanting to wake anyone else up unless they were already awake after hearing him and Laura. That may be the reason why Danielle was running off.

Dean hurried out of his room and down the stairs of the palace and towards the back. He didn't know what she was doing and was afraid she was running. He walked out the backdoor and looked left and right not seeing her anywhere. His head was telling to him to go left but for some reason his heart was telling him right. His mother's words rang in his head _"Always think with your heart and not your mind. Your mind will look for the logical way out that can always be the worse decision while your heart bleeds and feels and knows emotions and can help you find your way out."_

Dean swallowed hard and walked to the right. As he continued walking he heard humming. Danielle's humming. Dean quickened his steps towards the humming and ended up in the way back where the water fountain was and where he had found Danielle

Danielle continued humming to herself while she skimmed the water with her fingertips. She saw Dean's reflection in the water next to her and she looked up.

"Evening," she said before looking back into the water watching her fingers make the little ripples in the water.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as he sat next to her on the cold marble.

She shrugged, "Couldn't sleep, decided for some fresh air."

"You do have a balcony in your room."

"I know."

Dean could tell something was wrong. She wasn't herself and he could sense it.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Dean looked up at her, "Why?"

She smiled looking up at him through her eyelashes, "I don't belong here and I'm destroying what you have built here in your home. I just-"

Dean stopped her, "I want you here. You're not destroying anything. Don't leave."

Danielle sighed heavily running a hand through her curls and looking back into the water fountain. Dean couldn't let her leave. He was the King and he wanted her and what the King wants he gets.

Dean stood up and grabbed her hand, "Come with me."

She looked up at him, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He pulled her up from the fountain and walked towards the stables. He opened it up and walked in as Danielle waited for him outside. She bit her bottom lip and looked around her then heard trotting coming from behind her. Dean came out with a beautiful black stallion and her eyes widened.

"He's so beautiful," she softly rubbed his nose and smiled, "Is this the surprise?"

"Nope," he said as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her up to the horse and sat her on it. She smiled as he got on behind her. He wrapped his strong arms around her as he grabbed the reins. Danielle could have melted. His arms were strong and she leaned into his chest wrapping her arms around his waist.

Dean smirked before he had his horse take off. He felt Danielle holding tight onto him as his horse picked up speed. Dean loved her arms wrapped around him holding him for protection and safety. Dean couldn't help but smile loving the fact she was looking at him for the safety. He'd hold onto her forever.

Dean stopped his horse at the top of a hill that looked over the city. It was a better view from the palace. Danielle pulled her head from his chest and looked over. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"It's so beautiful," she said looking at all the lights.

Dean looked at her and grinned. He kept his one arm around her waist, "She sure is."

Danielle bit her bottom lip and turned her head to look at him to find him staring at her. Dean took this time to lean in and kiss her softly. She gasped in surprise and placed her right hand on the side of his face gently. He sucked on her bottom lip tenderly and she kissed him back placing her other hand on his face, cupping it. She opened her mouth letting his tongue slide in slowly, massaging against hers.

Dean pulled back just a couple inches from her face watching her breathing heavily and her face flushed. She swallowed hard and wondered if a kiss from the King could have that affect on her what else could he do and what kind of affect will it have upon her. She licked her lips and sighed opening her eyes and catching his.

"It can be all yours," he quietly said running his knuckles against her cheek.

"What if I don't want it?"

An amused smirk spread across his face, "You want it. I see it in your eyes. I can give you whatever you want, whatever you have ever wanted and needed."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

He kissed her lips softly and gently nipped at the top one with his teeth sending a strobe of heat throughout her body.

"Are you seducible?"

"Depends on who's trying," she said quietly.

Dean leaned closer to her and her breath hitched in her throat, "What if it's me?"

"Then I may be seducible. There is only one way to find out." Dean cracked a smirk listening to the nervousness in her voice. He had her it was only time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Thank you April for all your help on this chapter. I was so stuck! Finally it is up! Thank you everyone who reviewed and alerted means a lot to me! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up! Please review!_


End file.
